All You Need is Love
by Mrs.JohnnyCade220
Summary: (One-shot) Sophie Donnelly was definitely upset when Capricorn Anderson, a 60's-loving, hippie misfit, moved into her home. Over time, however, she realizes that she might be opening up to the free-spirited freak - or more.


Sophie Donnelly

Day 1:

When Cap came back from the store with my mother today, I knew something was up. He was grinning like crazy and clutched a paper bag to his chest. The last time I saw him make that face was when I told him our new favorite series, _Trigonometry & Tears_, was making a new season. I paused _T & T _and looked up at him. "What's in the bag, freakazoid?" He grinned and plopped down on the couch next to me, disregarding the name-calling and pulling out a small leather book. "What's that?" I asked, taking it from him and flipping the pages. "It's empty." He just laughed. I raised an eyebrow. Why does he always laugh like everything I say is funny?

"It's a journal. I got it for you. Rain always told me that journaling was great on the soul, and I could see that your soul needed a little mending." I felt a jolt inside and took it carefully, shoving it under my arm. I didn't want to thank him, but I did before tears welled up in my eyes. The last time I got a gift was when he gave me my favorite bangle, and he was the only one in a long time.

"Thanks, Cap. Really." He smiled and got up, heading up the stairs to his hippie-hole of a room. I looked at the diary. Soul healing? Why not start now? I sure could use it.

Day 2:

Cap offered to show me how to tie-dye today. As much as I didn't care about it, I wanted to get to know Cap more and all of my friends were busy, so I agreed. Right as we were about to sit down at the table, my dad called. I sighed and gave Cap the I-need-to-take-this face. He nodded and started setting up our things. My father just went on about work and some lady he met for who knows how long. It seemed like forever. I almost thought it was important enough to listen, but I was beginning to fade out. Cap was sitting quietly and patiently at the end of the table, fumbling with his tie-dye. I sighed and twisted the phone wire around my fingers, "Look, Dad, I gotta go. Cap and I-"

He cut me off. "You mean that homeless kid you guys took in? I thought he was gone!"

"He was, but he's back now."

"I'm so sorry, Sophie."

I could feel my blood pressure rising. Sorry? What did he have to be sorry for? "I said I have to go." _Beep. _I hung up, feeling flushed. Cap just smiled up at me and I couldn't help but feel slightly better.

Day 3:

When I woke up, Cap was on the front lawn practicing his Tai chi. I opened the front window and yelled at him. "Capricorn Anderson, do you have to do that right-" I stopped when I realized he wasn't paying me any attention. He just calmly breathed and kept practicing. I sighed and walked out. "Cap? What are you doing?" He held up a hand to me and smiled with his eyes closed.

"Tai chi. Want to join me? I've heard it helps you lose weight." I clutched my stomach. Lose weight? What was he trying to say?

"No thanks, geek, but my mother said I'm taking you for a haircut today." His eyes opened and he paused what he was doing.

"No thank you, Sophie. I don't really want one." I blinked at his long, split-ended blonde waves.

"Oh well, you're going," with that I spun on my heels, kicking up blades of grass, and headed back inside.

Day 4:

Cap was not happy about his haircut. When we got there he fidgeted in the large chair and even cried a little when the barber raised his scissors. I just flipped through a hair magazine. Would I look good with red hair? Maybe. I think I'll try it one day. Before I knew it, I looked up and gasped, shocked. Cap was standing there uncomfortably, hand to his head. His long hair was gone, replaced with shorter, darker-looking hair barely passing his small ears. "Is it bad?" he asked, tugging at a hand mirror. I couldn't find any words.

"Not at all," I mumbled, feeling something turn in my chest. What was it? It was an odd feeling, a spark almost. I shuddered. Could it be that I had feelings for Capricorn Anderson? I quickly gathered the magazine and headed to the truck. He thanked the barber and followed me, unknowing.

Day 5:

I decided to do something more interesting today. I'm not sure what exactly made me want to, but when I walked through the C Average Middle School hallway, all eyes were on me. I heard oohs and aahs, gasps, and then just silence. No one spoke or even moved. The only sound I heard was my own shoes tapping the floor and echoing across the blue-lockered walls. I could feel my cheeks flushing from everyone staring. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror hanging over the drinking fountain.

My hair was pinned in a few places around my low daisy headband, my loose tie-dyed shirt hung at my shoulders, revealing a neon peace sign necklace, my cargo shorts reached just below my knees, and the converse I had fished out of a thrift store squeaked on the newly waxed tile. I took a breath and glanced at the _All You Need Is Love_ bangle on my wrist. What am I doing? Why was I here? It was too late to go back now. I turned and neared the end of the hall, where the eighth graders' lockers were.

Standing in the middle of the hallway was Cap Anderson, mouth and eyes wide, dressed the same way. "Sophie!" he managed to cough out. "What are you doing here? At C Average!"

"Shut it, nimrod," I chortled, stepping close to him. I was almost a full foot taller than him now, and he looked confusingly up at me with bright eyes. I grabbed his waist and looked down into those hippie eyes. "You're just not going away are you?" I laughed. He shook his head.

"I don't think so, but I-"

"Please don't." And then I kissed Capricorn Anderson right on the mouth, in the middle of C Average middle school. And I actually _liked _it. I didn't want him to ever leave. After all, I was starting to get the hang of the whole sixties thing.


End file.
